OK K.O.! Let's Be AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
(inspired by Dinner With Lisa Simpson) OK K.O.! Let's Be AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (alternately titled OK K.O.! The Eniddening) is a critically acclaimed 5-star shitshow of a theatrical film. It follows the utterly ridiculous lives of the citizens of Lakewood Plaza Turbo, plus other random shit I can't be bothered to put here. The film is directed in its entirety by Michael Bay, which means you're in for a shit ton of explosions, terrible camera angles, possible racial stereotypes, heavy reliance on shitty special effects, insulting portrayals of women, one-dimensional male characters, product placement and a more ripped Rad. Characters *'K.O.: '''A Chad who wants to become a hero. He works at the meme shop bodega with a lesbian ninja and an Incel-coded alien. *'Enid: A thicc lesbian who works at the bodega and is also a DJ and a ninja. She had a wild and crazy past, which shows that she was a fujoshi in her preteen years. *'Rad: '''An incel-coded alien with an ego as massive as the heckin' sun. Enid had a thing for him as a preteen, but then shit happened and here we are now. *'Carol: 'K.O.'s mom. *'Gar: 'Wants K.O.'s mom to be his waifu 4 laifu. Lectures the employees of the bodega about drugs regularly. *'Dendy: 'K.O.'s kappa classmate who likes hacking computers. *'T.K.O.: 'K.O.'s edgy emo counterpart who is the ultimate fucking edgelord. *'Lord Boxman: 'A born-again Christian who makes robot children and then fucking destroys them. Enjoys spreading the Christian faith among Boxmore's employees. *'Shannon: 'A literal queen. *'Darrell: 'OH SHIT U FRIGGIN MORON! U JUST GOT DARRELL'D! *'Raymond: 'Pompadork. *'Mikayla: 'What species is she? *'Jethro: 'I am Jethro! *'Ernesto: 'Thicc robot. *'Fink: 'Boxman's bodyguard. *'Red Action: '''Enid's girlfriend from the future. The script Act Uno (the film's title appears over a green-screened explosion on a black background. it fades away and the camera pans in on the bodega) (cuts to k.o. screaming in pain) k.o.: oH SHIT I BROKE MY MCFUCKING LEG (enid crouch walks over with a first aid kit) enid: k.o. what the fuck are you screaming about im trying to brush red action's hair k.o.: i broke my fuckign leg you luna loud lookin asshole enid: don't worry i'm a trained doctor this won't hurt a bit (enid proceeds to take a hammer out of the first aid kit and hits k.o.'s leg with it) (k.o. tries to get up and falls down) k.o.: god damnit enid: if you can't accept my help then you can accept help from the lord k.o.: who is the lord lol (rad zooms in the scene and crashes face first into the pavement) rad: the lord? well lemme tell ya about the lord k.o.: omg tell me or i'll fuckign chop your dick off enid: watch your mouth k.o.: lol fucc you enid: kek rad: wowie zowie that's a lot of autism (silence for like 5 seconds) rad: ok so the lord is a dude in the sky who fixes all your problems k.o.: holy shit this guy sounds so cool rad: we don't know who the lord is but enid is convinced that he is jake paul enid: dab on them haters rad: shut the fuck up enid: you homophobe k.o.: can you guys like shut the fuck up and get me a cast (5 hours later) k.o.: lol thanks for the cast rad: you're welcome brushhead enid: (snickering) (enid and rad proceed to sing "you're welcome" from moana) k.o.: what the fuck was that? (cuts to enid and rad on a paper ship) (its everday bro is blaring in the background as enid dabs on the haters) (cuts back to k.o.) (boxman walks over) boxman: hey kid let me teach you about the lord (boxman shoves k.o. into a black garbage bag and naruto runs through traffic) (enid and rad are back on homeland. they both proceed to j-walk in the street) enid: where is k.o. rad: is this because i wouldn't let him play my videos game enid: no you homophobe rad: im not homophobic you dyke enid: i WILL END YOU (cuts to boxmore) boxman: the lord, also known as Jake Paul of Nazareth, was birthed in 4 BC, and actually gives us a reason to sleep at night k.o.: wasn't he the douche that made that its everyday bro song boxman: yeah and its an important part of paulism now shut your mouth k.o.: wow fuck you boxman: nO SWEARING THIS IS A CHRISTIAN SERVER BUDDY k.o.: oh shit boxman: stoP SWEARING ON THESE PREMISES k.o.: lol ok (shannon nyooms in) shannon: hi daddy boxman: what the hell do you want shannon: can i die boxman: no shannon: ok (nyooms in reverse) k.o.: why are you being so nice to me? boxman: i was reborn k.o.: ok! (boxman naruto runs and k.o. follows) (k.o. bumps into darrell) darrell: hey k.o. k.o.: hi shithead darrell: whAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME k.o.: a shithead, stop attacking my friends now go get me some choccy milk and enid's thicc thighs darrell: whomst k.o.: i only said choccy milk darrell: k (3 seconds later) darrell: heres the choccy milk k.o.: thx btw sorry for calling you a shithead darrell: its ok son k.o.: i have to go its past my bedtime darrell: lol bye ---- Chapter Dos - The Eniddening ("genie" by girls generation starts to blare in the background) (the camera pans on a door, which is locked. inside, k.o. is jumping on the bed) enid: oPEN THE FUCKING DOOR K.O. k.o.: no enid: yes k.o.: no enid: OPEN THE DOOR (enid kicks a hole into the door with her thicc godly thighs, and slithers in) enid: k.o. wHAT ARE YOU DOIN k.o.: im jumpin enid: ok uhhhh its 5 AM go sleep k.o.: why enid: its past your bedtime k.o.: i wasn't tired enid: you might not be tired enough to sleep but i'm sure as fuck tired of you bullshitting me (iCarly laugh track) enid: whomst the fucketh (red action pops in) red action: what the hell is going on? enid: nothing please go back to sleep red action: k (nyooms out) enid: fuck this im going to bed k.o.: bye (at 11 AM...) enid: rad were you out drinking again rad: lol no (falls face-first into a plate of spaghetti) shannon: soMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHET! enid: rad why the fuck is shannon here rad: she's my drinking buddy shannon: holy shit im wasted rad: nobody cares shannon: (looks up at enid) go to hell enid: gladly rad: i'm already there sweetheart enid: she was talking to me you pompous fuck rad: ok (cuts to k.o.'s room where he watching lolirock) (enid slithers through the door hole) enid: wow since when did you like lolirock k.o.: i heard you and red action like binge-watching it then fighting about who the best character is afterwards enid: yeah (russian dub of "higher" playing on tv) enid: k.o. is this the russian version k.o.: yeah enid: wow,,, thats cool i guess k.o.: yeah enid: rad got shitfaced again btw k.o.: cool enid: shannon is his drinking buddy now k.o.: lemme smash enid: wow what the hell k.o.: can i smash the robot lady enid: robots don't have vaginas k.o.: ok thicc lady enid: yeah i know im thicc dont wear it out k.o.: thicc queen shannon: (off screen) I'M THICCER enid: bitch shut up you're a toothpick compared to me shannon: (makes vaccum cleaner noises) (iCarly laugh track) enid: please don't play that again ---- Act Tres - Casa Enid enid: (starts banging pots and pans in the middle of the bodega) alright listen the hell up this is my house now i'm house mother rad: what the heck enid: shut your fuck shannon: don't insult my bf you heckin burnt corn dog lookin ass enid: (yells through megahorn) bITCH I WILL FUCK YOU UP shannon: i'd like to see you try binch enid: ok so anyway i'm house mother now, this is Casa Enid and whatever I say goes (enid grabs the megahorn) enid: alrighty so uh bedtime is 12 AM sharp, exceptions are for me and red action because we don't sleep we just watch lolirock all night rad: that's quite unfair enid: fuck what you think lol anyway you shall suffer through my rants about my past as a dirty fujoshi, and the polish dubbed version of the lolirock theme will be blasted at random moments so don't be surprised (enid grabs a remote and the polish lolirock theme begins to play on full volume) enid: (screaming over music) THIS ALSO COUNTS FOR THE EUROPEAN PORTUGESE LOLIROCK THEME! k.o.: honestly this isn't too bad (3 hours later) shannon: this isn't fun anymore stop the pain enid: i'm sorry, who is house mother here? me shannon: fuck this i'm stop, drop and rolling out of here enid: COME BACK BITCH (shannon stop, drop and rolls in reverse) shannon: im back and i brought an amigo enid: cool who is she shannon: her name is fink (fink flips off enid) enid: yOU FUCKIN PICKLE RICK LOOKING ASSHOLE (enid tries to snatch fink's weave) shannon: she's just a baby enid: alrighty shannon: i can tell fink will be quite the edgelord when she grows older fink: hell yeah enid: cool beans! anyway fink welcome to casa enid fink: i thought this was gar's bodega enid: nope fink: ok enid: i was originally gonna call it casa thicc but red action said casa enid was better fink: she's not wrong enid: yeah my girlfriend is the best shannon: wait you're gay? how the fucketh could you be gay???? you don't look gay enid: yeah i am im a power lesbian and a feminist queen shannon: i'm more of a feminist enid: yeah i admit thats kinda true shannon: its not just "kinda true" enid it's the truth enid: anyway guys we're having the souls of the living for dinner shannon: count me in ---- Act Cuatro - The Lolirockening k.o.: mmmmm i sure do love me some human souls enid: wowie zowie i'm so proud of you (everyone sits down at the table and then red action is attacked by shannon) enid: RED WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU (enid tears up) enid: shANNON WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU DORITO LOOKING BITCH shannon: i did nothing enid: yOU JUST FOUGHT MY GIRLFRIEND shannon: its not my fault she looks like a human flaming hot cheeto enid: YOU FUCKIGN DORITO LOOKIN BITCH IM GONNA SNATCH YOUR RATTY ASS WEAVE k.o.: oh shit, rad! get the video camera! (rad gets the camera and hands it to k.o., who records the ordeal) (10 minutes later...) (darrell runs in) darrell: break it up enid: why the fuck is your brother here shannon: i don't know darrell: come on k.o., its time to go to church k.o.: ok (darrell and k.o. walk out) rad: what was that enid: (lying on the floor) honestly i don't know what the fuck just happened red action: hey, you okay? enid: yes but i'm dying inside red action: good enough (red action throws enid onto her back and walks out of the room) (5 seconds of silence) rad: we are an unusual bunch shannon: tell me about it mr. incel (cuts to enid and red action shitposting together whilist lolirock is playing on the tv) (k.o. and darrell come back) k.o.: hi we're back from church and cAN YOU TURN THE TV DOWN enid: no k.o.: how rude darrell: yeah enid don't be an ass enid: this is casa enid whatever i say goes darrell: ok then red action: y'ALL COME HERE (everyone comes in and topples over one another) enid: hey y'all fink: lol what's up enid: we're gonna heckin brainwash you into doing my bidding by forcing you to sit through lolirock k.o.: fuck this shit im gone (naruto runs away) darrell: k.o. come back k.o.: no enid: soon everyone will realize my thiccness will change this place for the better shannon: UH I THINK THE FUCK NOT YOU TRICK ASS BITCH enid: screw you shannon shannon: yes (iCarly laugh track) enid: sTOP ---- Act Cinco - Rad Gets Shitfaced, Again (its 3 AM by the way) (rad stumbles his way inside the bodega-- whoops i mean casa enid) rad: heck enid: rAD ARE YOU SHITFACED AGAIN rad: yeah enid: shit fuck we have to send you to alcoholics anonymous now rad: no enid: yes rad: no enid: yes rad: no enid: i'm a lesbian rad: everyone here knows that already enid: i'm infesting this place with my gayness now you have to suffer through it like everyone else rad: no enid: yes (rad faceplants again) k.o.: whats all the commotion im trying to pray here and i want jake paul to forgive me for my sins enid: wowie zowie rad: thats cool dude k.o.: quite shannon: WHAT THE FUCK enid: shut up shannon shannon: wELLLLLL EXCUSE ME PRINCESS rad: holy shit was that a jojo's bizarre adventure reference (iCarly laugh track) enid: god damnit red action: woah there enid: rad got drunk red action: yeah i can see enid: wanna go to bed? (the two of them disappear) rad: where dID THEY GOOOOO shannon: gee, i don't know, why are you lookin at me???? rad: i don't know but do you wanna go snorf cocaine shannon: i don't have a nose k.o.: D SE DAB BITCHES (dabbing intensify) rad: what the fuck???? enid: what to heck? k.o.: that is a dead meme we don't reference dead memes here at the bodega because if you do gar will be on your ass enid: this is casa enid you hecker k.o.: kek enid: leave now (k.o. does a flippity flop into the void) rad: so does this act end here? enid: yeah i guess even though it's quite short ---- Act Seis - Shit's Going Down (its 12 PM now) enid: holy fuck its late shannon: quite (shannon does a high kick and accidentally hits her forehead with her knee) shannon: oh enid: is that pain you're feeling shannon: no enid: cool beans, i'm gonna go over there (enid shimmies away from the madness which has yet to come) (k.o. zooms in) k.o.: why is enid cha cha sliding away from everything? shannon: she's acting weird k.o.: is she getting those feelings around red again shannon: its best not to get involved (darrell runs in with a bunch of money) darrell: hi guys don't tell anyone but i committed a series of crimes last night shannon: oh, no problem~ k.o.: ok! darrell: great thanks shannon and k.o.: you're welcome dude (rad crashes through the wall) rad: I HEARD SOMEONE SAY YOU'RE WELCOME! IT'S TIME FOR A MU- enid (off screen): WE ALREADY DID A "YOU'RE WELCOME" MUSICAL NUMBER, RAD rad: SHUT THE HECC UP WE'RE DOING IT AGAIN enid (off screen): I'M SORRY BUT WHO RUNS THIS PLACE NOW? rad: (crashes through the wall in reverse) fuck this shit i'm out (enid walks down stairs) k.o.: morning, enid! enid: go to hell k.o.: wow, bitch enid: whAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME k.o.: you're on your period i'm assuming enid: '''go fuck yourself with a rusty broomstick k.o.: gladly shannon: i wonder what is up with her k.o.: i thought you said it is best not to be involved (rad crashes through the wall again) rad: i know what is happening shannon: yes tell us rad: enid and red are taking it to the next level and enid is acting super weird so maybe thAT'S IT k.o.: that can't be true rad: it definitely is because i sure as hell act stupid and dramatic when i have romantic feelings for someone (shannon gives rad a death stare) shannon: we all know that is not true rad: yoU'RE ONE TO TALK, ROBOTS CAN'T RECIPROCATE ROMANTIC FEELINGS! shannon: gOD DAMNIT YES THEY CAN rad: ok fine shannon: yeah uh there was a whole fucking ok ko episode of us being in a relationship and then it dies rad: yeah that was quite lit shannon: i got sexually frustrated afterwards k.o.: did we need to know that rad: what was that episode called again? shannon: rad likes robots rad: ok thank (raymond comes in through a hole in the floor) shannon: raymond? what are you doing here? raymond: do you have any useful suicide methods shannon: enid is going through massive moodswings, she screams loudly so you'd be dead a quarter way through raymond: cool, thanks (enid runs down the stairs) enid: WHY THE FUCK IS POMPADORK HERE shannon: HE WANTS TO SUICIDE enid: OH SHIT RAYMOND DON'T DO IT raymond: fuck yoU I HAVE NO CHOICE shannon: THIS IS A CHRISTIAN SERVER NO SWEARING raymond: iM GONNA SLIT YOUR THROAT SHANNON shannon: I DON'T HAVE A THROAT YOU ASSHAT red action: what the absolute fuck enid: it's nothing red please go back to bed (red action nyooms away from the shit) enid: you're all annoying, you're all bad at listening and bad at doing your hair rad: was that a nickdominates reference enid: yeah raymond: yeah uh is my time for relevance up? shannon: yeah, bye raymond: bye bitch shannon: HURRICANE SHANNON IS IN FULL SWING BITCHES (shannon spins rapidly and sends everyone into a near-death experience) rad: damn shannon you're powerful shannon: this is what favoritism gives you! ---- Act Siete - Raymond Dies shannon: why does my brother look like a jjba reject k.o.: why don't you tell me darrell: yeah orange mushroom head shannon: huh? (that purple-haired thicc lesbian the creator is obsessed with flies in through the ceiling and falls down the hole raymond came through and falls on his rotting corpse) enid: whAT THE FUCK shannon: wowie zowie my brother is dead enid: could you excuse me for a minute? (enid runs outside and celebrates) (she runs back in) enid: okay i'm done shannon: i saw what you were doing enid: no you didn't shannon: yes i did, dyke enid: i'm not a dyke, i'm a thicc lesbian legend shannon: i'm thiccer enid: no i am the fandom says so shannon: where's rad enid: wait, he was a part of this act? k.o.: aren't we gonna set up a funeral? enid: no shannon: we can't afford a funeral k.o.: oh ok darrell: dad's not gonna be happy about this (red action walks in holding up a radio playing "LoliStep" from Lolirock) enid: red that is just about the worst time to blast lolirock tunes on the radio red action: but why enid: pompadork died shannon: fuck this shit we're setting up a homemade funeral (5 hours later) shannon: dearly beloved we are gathered here to celebrate the life of raymond boxman darrell: he died so young and he was a living jjba reference shannon: uh huh, yeah. so anyway does anyone want to say anything??? anything at all enid: he was a little shit disturber red action: i don't even know who raymond is shannon: ok rad: why the fuck did he and darrell boycott our relationship in rad likes robots shannon: because robots don't love, they destroy lakewood losers rad: that's what she said shannon: bitch shut the heck up fink: you fuckin meme stealer (holds up this image) enid: everyone should put their profile picture as this on the 21st shannon: its the 26th you heckin' asshat enid: BITCH SHUT THE HECK UP shannon: BITCH enid: BINCH (dendy walks in) dendy: nerf this binch (loads gun and shoots shannon) shannon: please stop trying dendy: okay bye (k.o. takes dendy away from the Real Housewives-level shit that is happening) k.o.: now you stay here (sits dendy down on the curb) (jethro rolls in) jethro: i am jethro! shannon: jethro what are you doing here jethro: i am jethro! enid: make it stop fink: EXTERMINATE (loads nerf gun) shannon: fink put that away fink: fuck you shannon ---- Act Ocho - The Fall of Casa Enid and The Rise of Casa Shannon (the next day...) shannon: (banging pots and pans) HEY Y'ALL ITS SHANNON'S DEAD INSIDE SUNDAY! enid: nobody agreed on this and last time i checked i run this house now shannon: I'M GONNA SHUT DOWN THE CASA ENID SHIT ONCE AND FOR ALL enid: no fuck you shannon: bITCH SHUT THE HECK UP enid: HOW MANY MORE TIMES ARE WE GONNA REFERENCE THIS MEME shannon: I DON'T KNOW enid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA (many hours later) (cuts to enid listening to lil pump in a trash receptical) enid: oh, this? this is fine (cuts back to inside) shannon: since i threw enid into the god damn void the bodega is under my control now! its casa shannon! (everyone cheers) shannon: lolirock will be outlawed red action: hold the fuck on that isn't okay (mikayla nyooms right in) shannon: mikayla? what are you doing here? darrell: wait, she was supposed to be in this? (mikayla nodding) (t.k.o. flings himself out of the produce aisle) t.k.o.: iT'S NOT A PHASSEEEE MOM rad: oh shit k.o. is t.k.o. again t.k.o.: don't call me cute (t.k.o. runs out with a knife and a hammer and destroys the plaza) (eventually, carol has to step in) carol: k.o. whAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING t.k.o.: (hisses) ITS NOT A PHASE MOM carol: K.O. PLEASE STOP IT t.k.o.: NO carol: YES t.k.o.: NO MOM carol: ok then fine (rolls out of the scene and into the abyss) (meanwhile in the bodega- whoops i mean casa shannon...) shannon: okay nevermind lolirock isn't outlawed red action: thanks dorito child shannon: np fiery lesbian (red action keks away) shannon: hehe kek (cuts back to the trash receptical) enid: (murmuring) gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang gucci gang (silence for 5 seconds) enid: this isn't fun anymore (enid slithers out of the trash receptical and runs into casa shannon) enid: hey y'all i'm back fr- what the FUCK shannon: hey bitch enid: what the fuck did YOU JUST CALL ME shannon: i like sniffing markers (enid throws a display case of gum at shannon) enid: kiss my ass shannon: no enid: yES shannon: kys (enid vibrates violently and powers up, becoming a thicc legend) enid: i bet you didn't know i could do this (enid kicks shannon's ass into orbit) enid: lol xD dab on the haters rad: NEXT ACT FORSHADOWING? enid: maybe ---- Act Nueve - Dab On Them Haters #Enigang4Life (gar rushes in) gar: woah what the fuck has happened while i was gone enid: i killed shannon gar: why does the plaza look like it was destroyed rad: k.o. is going through another emo phase jethro: i am jethro! (ernesto rolls in) ernesto: hi (ernesto rolls out) ("friday" by rebecca black starts to blare in the background) t.k.o.: i'm back bitches enid: k.o. what the fuck happened to you t.k.o.: kill yourself enid: wow fuck you t.k.o.: you will all suffer enid: lol thats nice (pats his head) rad: why is this still going on fink: i have no idea enid: wasn't venomous supposed to be in it fink: boss declined enid: ok cutie fink: i'm not cute enid: yes you are fink: i will fucking kill you in your sleep enid: WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE fink: yeah this is done enid: thanks for reading Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OK K.O.!